


I've Got Friends

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, briefly mentions alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: You were excited to introduce Bucky to all of your friends from college. It all goes horribly wrong when your friend Mikey doesn't know how to keep his thoughts to himself.Request: would you mind doing a oneshot where Bucky gets embarrassed by one his girlfriend’s rude male friend and he gets insecure and sad ?Mentions the consumption of alcohol.





	I've Got Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Request: would you mind doing a oneshot where Bucky gets embarrassed by one his girlfriend’s rude male friend and he gets insecure and sad ?

You were excited. You hadn’t seen your college friends in years. The last time you had seen them was at your college homecoming 5 years ago. You all kept in touch but it wasn’t the same as seeing them in person. You had been cleaning your and Bucky’s house all day, wanting everything to be perfect. 

“Hey doll, remind me of your friends names again?” You turned to face Bucky who had just returned from taking the garbage out. You smiled and started walking towards him.

“Katie, Lara, Lily, Chris, and Mikey.” You said while wrapping your arms around him and standing up on your tiptoes to kiss him.

Katie had been your best friend since middle school. You guys did everything together so it was no surprise to anyone that you both chose the same college. She was the closest thing you had to a sister and you told her everything so of course she knew about Bucky. Well, your other friends knew about Bucky but they didn’t know. They didn’t know about his nightmares and his past but Katie did. You met Lara in your intro to biology class your first year of college. You exchanged notes before every test and stayed friends long after that class was over. Lily was your roommate your first year. You consider yourself lucky that you didn’t get a psycho lunatic as your roommate. You got along better your second year when you no longer had to live together. Chris you met at a bar your third year when you were both drunk off your asses. Getting drunk together then became your Friday night tradition. 

Then there was Mikey. Mikey had confessed to you your last year that he had been in love with you from the start and you had a feeling he still felt the same way. Maybe it was the way he texted you every single morning without fail. Maybe it was the way he left comments on every one of your instagram posts that were a little too affectionate. Or maybe it was the way that whenever you did answer the phone when he attempted to call that he changed the subject whenever you brought up Bucky. You wanted to cut him off, you really did. It was hard when your friend group was a tight knit as yours was. You were hoping that today after seeing you with Bucky he would finally back off and accept that you were just friends. 

Bucky hummed and pulled away, kissing you on the forehead “Well I’m excited to meet them.”

You were about to respond when you heard the slamming of car doors from your driveway. “I guess that’s them!” You said with a smile. 

You ran outside to meet them and you were met with squeals from Katie, Lara, and Lily. Mikey came up to you and pulled you into a tight hug. You hugged him back, hoping he would let go if you did so. He didn’t let go, you had to pry yourself out of his arms.   
You led all your friends inside and gave them a tour of your house. Everything seemed to be going great until the subject of Bucky's job was brought up.

“So Bucky what exactly is it that you do again?” Mikey asked, setting his beer down on the coffee table in front of him and resting his elbows on his knees. 

“I work with the Avengers, go on missions whenever they need me. Ya’ know, stuff like that.” Bucky replied, taking a sip of his own beer.

“No, I meant before all that. Before you met (Y/N).” You froze and made eye contact with Katie. You both knew where this was going. You turned and looked at Bucky and saw the shocked expression on his face.

“I mean-” He was interrupted by Mikey before he could get a full reply out.

“I’m sure everyone here would like to know what it was like to work with Hydra. To kill all of those innocent people. I’m surprised they even let you work with the Avengers. Let alone leave (Y/N) alone here with you.” You were stunned. You never expected anything like this from Mikey. He was always a reserved guy, never one to speak out like this.

“Mikey,” Chris started, reaching out and putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. 

“And I mean the metal arm, how is that safe to have around (Y/N)? I don’t mean any offense, just trying to make sure (Y/N) has what’s best for her.” He finished with a smirk, leaving a stunned silence from everyone.

Katie interjected “He’s worked hard to recover, if you googled him like I know you did then you know full and well that he was brainwashed. None of this is any of your business anyway” You looked at Katie and mouthed a silent thank you for putting an end to that conversation. 

You looked at Bucky and noticed he was sinking back into the couch, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands. Katie tried her best to return the conversation to normal but there was no returning from that. The next hour seemed to drag on forever and Bucky, who had been joining in the conversation and enjoying himself prior to Mikey’s outburst, was now quiet and did his best to sink into the background and Mikey was effectively shut out of all conversation from that point on, not only by you but by the rest of your friend group. 

Lara, Lily, and Chris had all made a point to pull you aside and make sure Bucky was doing okay after Mikey’s outburst and you had made a promise to let them know how he was doing after they left. As soon as they did leave, Bucky retreated to the upstairs. You followed after him and found him sitting on the edge of your bed with his head in his hands.

“Do you think he’s right? Do you think I’m too dangerous to be around you?” Bucky didn’t raise his head when he talked to you.

“No of course not,” Bucky didn’t let you finish. He raised his arm in front of his face, inspecting it. 

“He has to be. I killed hundreds of people. How do you know my mind won’t slip? How do you know that you won’t wake up with my hand wrapped around your throat with no one here to help you?” He met your eyes, his filled with tears threatening to spill over. 

It wasn’t until you met his tear filled eyes that you began to tear up yourself. You walked up to him and put his head in your hands. The way he flinched when you touched him didn’t slip past you and only made your heart ache even more for him. 

“I don't. But I trust you. You worked so hard to get Hydra out of your mind and it’s been 2 years since the last incident,” Your mind flashed back to a night when you had woken Bucky up from a nightmare only to be pinned against the wall. You were still living in the tower at that point and F.R.I.D.A.Y had alerted Steve to the trouble. You forgave him right away, knowing that Bucky would never intentionally hurt you. He, on the other hand, wouldn’t let himself so much as hold your hand for weeks. “I trust you more than anything. If I didn’t trust you I would never have bought this house with you.” You smiled and kissed the top of his head as he pulled you between his legs and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Mikey was the only one who felt that way. Everyone else loved you.” He smiled up at you as you brushed loose strands of hair back behind his ear.

He grabbed you and tossed you onto the bed, trapping you under him. 

“I love you, so much.” He kissed you before continuing “Somehow you always know how to make me feel better”

He smiled down at you and you had never felt more safe, more secure, than you did in that moment and that was all you needed to prove Mikey wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests on my tumblr! My url is did-someone-say-plums!!!


End file.
